


Coffee Shop Love

by KaiHaru



Category: South Park
Genre: Cafe AU, Coffee, Craig Being A Dork, Hint of K2, M/M, Nigahiga - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiHaru/pseuds/KaiHaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only reason Craig Tucker goes in Tweek Bros. Coffee house is not only because their coffee tastes awesome... but there's this cute blonde frequently hanging out in that mentioned cafe`</p><p>But what happens when Craig tries to say hi to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off from Ryan Higa(NigaHiga in YT)'s song called Coffee Shop Love feat. Golden. I think it fits Creek because coffee nuff said.
> 
> All rights are reserved. This is fairly for entertainment use.

I simply walked down the street towards my favorite cafe, with my blank face. AS I trudged through the snow, I stumbled upon a beggar playing the guitar.

"Excuse me sir, could you spare some change?" The blonde beggar asked me with a crooked smile. I looked at him with disgust and say:

"Why? So you could buy more drugs?" I shook my head and walked away from him. He looks about my age, Jesus tap dancing Christ kids my age these days. I entered the cafe and the sweet smelling aroma of coffee and baked goods wafted in my nose. I approached the counter and ordered my usual.

"A grande, frozen mocha please." I said and the guy behind the counter nodded before going off to get my coffee. I looked around the small coffee shop, there's just pretty much a handful of people. A young man drinking some coffee while texting, another in front eating a raising muffin, to my left a guy spreading something on a bagel, I even saw Kyle in there. I should probably said hello to him, but I think he's busy since he's surrounded by books and furiously writing in his notebook.

Before I could observe more, my order was announced and face the counter once again. 

"A grande, frozen mocha." The man said. I smiled and took my coffee. I looked at the cup and noticed a sad face drawn on it, I looked up and saw that the man wasn't there. I frowned and flipped him off before going off to find a seat.

And then... that when I saw  _him..._

No seriously,  _him._

You see, there's always this cute twitchy blonde teen in his usual spot in the corner near the window. I took a sip from my beverage as I found a vacant seat. The seat gave a perfect view of him. Being distracted, I didn't notice or I probably forgot that I've pulled it up because I fell down to the floor, catching my cup before it could spill all over my clothes. It caught my attention and I glared at the other customers. As soon as I landed my eye on him, my glare. But it probably scared him because he just went back to looking at his laptop.

Sighing I pulled myself up and seated my self properly... I continued my to drink my coffee, sometimes stealing glances at the small blonde boy. I heard his name was Tweek, he goes to my school too, well duh, there's only one high school here in South Park. He probably noticed my gaze on him because he's been twitchy more. Taking a deep breath of courage, I set down my cup and walks towards him

' _Just say hello'_ I said to myself. But of course my stupidity took over me, and dove down to drink his coffee. I tried not to gag as the bitterness flooded in my mouth. Fuck black coffee! And it's piping hot! I saw him stand up and tear the cup away from my hands and sit back down. Feeling embarrassed and saw the disbelieving look on his face, I walked away. But instead I went and stood next to this random guy who was about to eat his bagel. I took hold of it before tossing it away and went nearer, it's just to keep checking him out. I then crouched to this other guy eating a muffin and dropped it off his hands before proceeding to go near him

Nonchalantly I drank this other man's coffee and tossed it away from him. Then next to the person who was reading a magazine. Tweek probably noticed my antics and I widened my eyes before flicking away the man's magazine and walked away from him again to this teenager who was reading a book. He looked at me with puzzled expression.

"Don't mind me" I said and I slid off towards Kyle.

"Hey, Kyle." I greeted.

"Oh hi, Craig-" Before the Jewish teen could finish his greeting, I scribbled on his notebook as I looked at the blonde boy. I walked towards him closing this little girl's laptop who was watching Frozen. I saw him smile as I went nearer and I smiled back before it happened again.

I picked up his coffee and accidentally spilled it all over us and kinda all over the other customer's I saw Kyle scream as coffee landed on his notebook in the corner of my eye. ' _Fuck'_  I mentally falcon punched myself. I looked at him and smiled nervously. He glared back, I knew it was the last straw... he wasn't twitching.

The blonde teen picked up his stuff, and left me, with an empty coffee cup in my hand. I dropped the said cup and ran after him.

"hey wait!" I called and grabbed his shoulder. He jumped and turned around.

"W-what?" He said and crossed his arms. 

"I'm sorry..." I bit my bottom lip. He simply just rolled his and shook his head. *looked up and think on how I could beg forgiveness from him. I smiled. I went to the counter and bought coffee enough for everyone I actually pissed off thanks to my stupidity. I gave him one cup and his glare softened. It may have softened but it's still there.

"J-just because-ghh I love coffee doesn't mean you can-gah! S-sweep me off my feet by buying me crap tons of c-coffee-ngh..." He stated. 

"I know..." I replied as I carried the carton of coffee filled cups. I set them down and distributed it to the half drenched customers. Saying I'm sorry and giving them the mentioned beverage. They smiled and nodded as they drank. I looked at Tweek again but he still isn't satisfied. I pouted and went outside looking for that beggar teen outside. 

"Alright." I grabbed his shoulder and looked at him. Wait. "Kenny?"

"Glad you recognized me, asshole." He said with a cold tone. 

"Whatever, hey man, you're pretty awesome at singing and guitars and all, can you serenade someone with me?" I said and smiled nervously. He looked up and thought.

"What's your payment?" I shrugged.

"Anything you want..." I replied. He smiled.

"45 bucks." I nodded and shook hands with him before going inside. 

"Excuse me!" I announced and cleared my voice I nodded at Kenny and he started playing the guitar.

 _"Got that coffee shop love_  
 _Makes me express so many feelings_  
 _With that coffee shop love_  
 _Oh you got my heart racin' racin'_  
 _All my life I’ve been searching_  
 _All my love where have you been_  
 _With the coffee shop love_  
 _Oh I can’t get enough of it"_ The audience's smiles brightened. I smiled at Tweek, he blushed and looked away.

 _"Baby after all this time I was looking in the wrong place_  
It was never about the drink It’s about your taste  
Girl you keep me up Real hot and steamy  
I’m real lost without you All I have is a cold coffee." We continued to sing as he enthusiastically played the guitar, it was obvious that he was looking at Kyle because I saw the red head blushing redder than his hair. I chuckled before taking a deep breath.

 _"Got that coffee shop love_  
Makes me express so many feelings   
With that coffee shop love   
Oh you got my heart racin' racin'   
All my life I’ve been searching   
All my love where have you been   
With the coffee shop love   
Oh I can’t get enough of it" I sang with him and looked at the petite blonde boy who clutching his coffee cup. He slowly smiled and I smiled back as I continued to sing. The customers seemed to really brighten up because they were all tossing their coffees around making it rain. I let Kenny finish the song and walked towards Tweek.

"I'm Craig Tucker." I introduced as I held the cup in his hand.

"T-tweek Tweak-ngh" He said and smiled up at me. I cupped his cheek, brushing some drenched hair off his face and softly kissing him. He smiled and kissed back.

_**~End~** _


End file.
